La renaissance d'un ange
by EnoraDixon
Summary: Une mort qui nous a tous affectés. Celle d'une jeune fille innocente. Suivez sa mort, jusqu'à sa renaissance. SPOILERS SAISON 5, EPISODE 8 DE THE WALKING DEAD !


Bonsoir ! (Oui, j'adore dire ce mot, même le matin, 8h00. Mes amis pourront en témoigner).

Cela peut vous surprendre mais j'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle « Histoire ». Bon, plus précisément un « OS ». J'ai vu l'épisode 8 de The Walking Dead « Coda » et j'ai pleuré tellement cette perte me faisait si mal au cœur. (SPOILERS : Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu et qui ne veulent pas être « spoilé » revenez plus tard, mais Beth est morte) Bref. J'ai décidé de lui rendre hommage dans cet Os. Je m'excuse pour le retard que j'ai sur la fiction « Undeads », je travaille, disons qu'entre les cours/concours/brevet/hda et j'en passe, je n'ai pas trop le temps mais le chapitre devrais venir avant les vacances de Noël (pendant les vacances, je compte poster pas moins de 3 chapitres.)

La fin va vous surprendre mais vous comprendrez car je suis en cours d'écriture d'une seconde fiction (comme Undeads) avec mon propre OC mais dans le monde de Hunger Games (Gale sera comblé, croyez-moi) et lorsque qu'elle sera en ligne, vous comprendrez TOUT !

MES FICTIONS EN COURS D'ECRITURE (dans l'ordre) :

« Undeads » dans l'univers de _The Walking Dead_. Histoire d'amour avec DARYL.

Un OC/Gale Hawthorne

Un OC/Next (Labyrinthe)

Voila voila

Ce jour-là, je suis morte. La vie m'a abandonnée, ou peut-être est-ce moi qui l'avait abandonnée, dans les deux sens, on arrive à la même conclusion.

Le coup est parti. Je ne sais pas de quelles mains. Il est juste parti. Je ne peux pas savoir qui l'a fait. Même le supposer car tous mes souvenirs, même les plus récents, sont morts eux aussi.

Je parle en mon nom, même si je n'ai aucune idée de qui je suis, ni d'où je le trouve

Et bizarrement, j'éprouve une grande sensation de calme, de sérénité et d'amour. J'ai envie de sauter partout, faire des roulades, tenir fort dans mes bras une personne, peu importe laquelle. La moindre parcelle de couleur, le moindre objet pourrait me réjouir, je le sens. Même le noir profond et intense qui s'impose entre mes paupières me rend joyeuse. Je ne me sens ni engourdie, ni trop émue, ni trop triste. D'ailleurs, tous ces mots semblent s'envoler peu à peu de mon esprit, et je ne les retiens guère.

Tout est juste parfait.

Parfait.

Parfait.

Une brise légère érafle mes joues, que j'imagine rosées par ce froid si agréable. Mes paupières s'ouvrent dans un mouvement léger. J'entends presque le battement de mes cils quand s'actionne ce mouvement.

Tout est léger. Si paisible. Il n'y a pas un son, pas un seul bruit. Et même si mes tympans percevaient quelque chose, cela ne m'importunerais point. Rien ne semble me déranger. Pas le moins du monde.

Je me lève au premier souffle de vent, qui me porte comme par magie, si agréablement que je n'ai même pas besoin de fournir le moindre effort.

Un bruit exaltant éveille mes tympans. Ce son est envoutant, si délicat. Plus symphonique qu'une harpe. Plus apaisant qu'un carillon.

~Beth~

Mes mains douces frôlent une substance tellement

Douce. Aucun questionnement. Je savoure juste ce pur moment de plaisir intense qui se présente a moi.

~Beth-

Dans mon cou, je sens les cheveux se soulever légèrement, entrainés par la brise.

_~Beth~_

Cette voix, si charmeuse, si entrainante. Ma tête se balance en rythme avec cette syllabe si rarement prononcée. Je ne fais guère attention à sa signification, peu m'importe.

_~Beth~_

Ce chuchotement m'intrigue si bien que mon corps est comme attiré par la provenance de cette parole.

_~Tout est fini, Beth~_

Un léger raisonnement se fait entendre. Le sourire béat que je fais depuis ma remise sur pied, même si je semble voler, s'amplifie.

_~N'ai plus peur~_

Cette chanson poursuit sa route. Indéfiniment.

Les pièces du puzzle commencent à s'aligner dans ma tête alors que je commence a prendre conscience des mots et qui s'alignent dans mon esprit et devant mes yeux clos, en partie.

_~Chérie~_

Les yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau et je regarde le paysage qui s'offre à moi avec délectation.

Tout est d'un blanc immaculé, et d'une fumée blanche qui flotte un peu partout, formant ainsi différentes formes de tous les angles.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne d'un bond de bonheur, il n'y a personne derrière moi.

_~Beth~_

Je sens pourtant le souffle chaud d'une expiration d'un être. Mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Plus.

_~Beth~_

Beth. Ce son est magnifique. Beth. Quatre lettres si parfaitement alignées. Beth. Je voudrais pouvoir l'entendre encore et encore.

_~Tu es Beth~_

Beth. Je sens instinctivement qu'on s'adresse à moi. Alors j'enregistre. Je suis Beth.

Les souvenirs reviennent peu à peu à moi. Je me rappelle qui je suis. Beth. Beth Grimmie ? Beth Griles ? Beth Grrr... Greene !

Tous mes souvenirs, le monde. Mon monde. Mme Price et ses cours de maths. Maggie. Toute ma vie défile devant mes yeux. Mais les problèmes que j'eus affrontés paraissent infimes et presque heureux dans ma tête.

L'image de mon père m'apparait. Il n'y a aucune personne devant moi mais je sais qu'il est ici. C'est comme marcher. On n'a pas besoin de savoir par quelle jambe enchainer les pas, tout se fait comme ça, sans aucune importance.

_~Bravo Beth~_

Une longue discussion s'enchaine avec papa. Il n'y a pas d'embrassades, de retrouvailles célébrées. Comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés.

Tout semble pour le mieux. Puis une autre image apparait. Je vois Rick. Rick, Maggie, Carl, Judith, Carol, Sasha, Tyreese, les policiers de l'hôpital comme Ley, Callie, Enora, Jayson, Sarah...

Tous SNC éparpillés dans une cour. Celle de l'hôpital. Autour d'une jeune fille. Moi. Enfin, le corps.

Ce corps n'a jamais été moi. Il m'a juste été prêté lors de la vie. 17 années.

Moi, c'est celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Mes pensées, mes souvenirs, mes avis.

Je parle a mon père. Il m'explique que mon devoir est de les protéger, eux. Mes amis, ma famille.

Rick, Daryl, Maggie, Glenn.

Alors je les protège. A jamais. Comme les autres défunts. Sophia, Lori, Bob, Lizzie, Micah... Ils sont avec moi. On se parle de temps en temps.

Le malheur n'existe plus et nous vivons pour le bonheur des autres.

Le jour où le groupe est mort, ils nous ont rejoint, un à un. Jusqu'au dernier.

Il était temps de partir. Le moment était venu. Une nouvelle vie s'imposait a moi. Des épreuves, des douleurs, des peines.

Et je suis partie. Dans un nouveau corps.

Le transfert de l'âme dans le corps est indolore. On oublie tout ce qu'on sait, ce qu'on est, ce qu'on a vécu. Et on renait. Dans les bras d'une autre mère. Dans une autre période plus ou moins future.

Les bras m'encerclèrent. Mon petit corps se colla a une parole chaude et humide et ma bouche frôla une tétine. J'aspirai et bus la chose la plus exquise au monde.

Des voix résonnèrent dans mon esprit.

"Comment s'appelle-elle, ce si beau bébé ?"

"Dawn. Dawn Beth Laura Everdeen"


End file.
